


Head Over Heels

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-25
Updated: 2012-10-25
Packaged: 2018-01-10 01:14:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1153030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Head Over Heels

Severus watched as Harry stood before the students, welcoming them back to Hogwarts.

Though he'd matured, Harry was still very much the mischievous Gryffindor who'd put quite a few grey hairs on Severus's head. 

When the Great Hall erupted in applause, Severus clapped politely though inside he swelled with pride. This was Harry's first year as Headmaster though he had learned from the best.

The deputy headmaster leaned in close and said, "Still head over heels after all these years?" 

Severus turned toward Draco and nearly groaned when he saw the wicked smile on his face. 

"Do be quiet, Draco."

~*~

"Don't worry, it's not obvious to everyone else how absurdly in love with him you are." Draco clapped him on the shoulder.

"How comforting," Severus replied.

Harry finally pulled out the chair next to him and sat down. "How was it?" he asked, biting his bottom lip.

"Brilliant, Potter," Draco said from Severus's left, raising his glass. 

Harry rolled his eyes and shook his head, and then looked to Severus again, his expression clearly showing he wanted Severus's approval.

"Brilliant, Potter," Severus said with a smirk and Harry's smile was back, warming Severus to his soul.

Head over heels indeed.


End file.
